Merry Go Round
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya ingin mengenang masa kecilnya, Akashi Seijuro terjebak di sebuah labirin imajiner yang dibuat sendiri oleh dirinya yang kian menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Terjebak atau dijebak, kah?
Halaman belakang rumahku menjadi pemandangan paling indah di mataku, di saat seorang wanita dengan surai merah yang sama denganku, panjang lurus menjuntai hingga sebatas punggung, menyambutku dengan senyuman hangat. Tangannya selalu memegang sebuah bola basket yang akan diberikannya padaku. Dan aku pun menerimanya dengan sangat bahagia.

Aku bermain-main dengan bola itu, dengan dia yang selalu setia menemaniku, tak peduli seberapa panasnya matahari siang itu. Ia masih setia menemaniku dibawah payung cantik, yang membuatnya semakin cantik pula.

Rumput-rumput hijau itu menjadi pijakanku selama itu. Sampai beberapa lama kemudian, pandangan yang indah itu berubah menjadi penuh dengan sebuah karangan bunga. Bunga-bunga yang selalu hadir saat duka melanda. Dengan sebingkai foto seorang wanita yang wajahnya terlihat mirip denganku, memiliki surai merah pula sepertiku.

Tak perlu lama disadari, bahwa ia sudah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **By Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Merry Go Round**

 **By Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu datang kemari secara mendadak, sudah malam pula." Ucapnya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah pada seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan manik senada.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, Akashi-kun, hari ini kau benar-benar aneh. Kenapa kau mengajak ku bertemu di pasar malam?" Kuroko Tetsuya meluncurkan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Ah, itu karena aku hanya ingin mengenang masa kecilku." Akashi Seijuuroo menjawab seadanya.

"Tadi di telepon, kau bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Apa itu?" Kuroko melancarkan pertanyaannya yang kedua.

Mereka memilih berbicara sambil melihat-lihat keadaan pasar malam yang tidak begitu ramai ini. Banyak sekali dari lampu-lampu wahana menerangi jalan mereka. Akashi masih menyimpan jawaban hingga beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Aku baru saja bermimpi tentang ibuku. Dan itu, membuatku sangat terkejut."

Kuroko tidak langsung menanggapinya. Ah, sudah biasa, pikirnya. Ia hanya sedang memilah kata-kata yang tepat agar temannya itu tetap tenang. Jujur saja, keterkejutannya itu sangat terbaca di wajahnya.

"Apa kau kurang tidur kemarin malam, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tampak menerawang jawabannya sejenak. "Aku pikir tidak. Kemarin adalah hari pertamaku bekerja."

Kuroko tampak baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, aku dengar kau akan bekerja di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan ayahmu, kan? Selamat Akashi-kun."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." Akashi masih bisa menyumpalkan senyuman ke dalam wajah tertekannya itu.

Mereka masih terus melangkah sampai melewati beberapa wahana. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk menaiki salah satu dari mereka, ingat kata Akashi, hanya ingin mengenang masa kecil.

Memang tak ada hasrat untuk bermain dengan wahana, tapi entah kenapa langkah mereka berhenti di depan wahana komedi putar.

Komedi putar itu terlihat mewah, banyak sekali ukiran-ukiran ala kerajaan menempel di sana, dengan banyak ornament berwarna kuning, emas, hingga broken white. Ditambah dengan lampu yang memancar ke segala arah. Komedi putar ini seperti menjadi yang paling menarik perhatian.

Tokoh-tokoh ala kerajaan memenuhi seluruh komedi putar, dari raja, ratu, ajudan, mungkin seorang tangan kanan raja ada di sana. Padahal permainan ini ditujukan untuk anak-anak, tapi kenapa kesannya dewasa sekali?

Sebenarnya hanya Akashi yang terhenti di depan permainan itu. Kuroko terpaksa harus berjalan mundur lagi untuk menghampiri teman merahnya itu. Dan temannya yang sedang galau itu.

Akashi tak menghiarukan seberapa berisik suara musik, bahkan suara mesin dari komedi putar itu, bahkan ia juga tidak menghiraukan panggilan Kuroko. Ia terpaku pada sebuah ukiran timbul dengan bentuk tokoh seorang ratu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak begitu senang, dan kesannya seperti ia memang sengaja ditempelkan di sana dan diputar-putar. Memang sengaja ditempel?

"Manusia." Bibir Akashi bergerak meluncurkan satu kata.

Kuroko yang sedaritadi memanggilnya langsung terdiam begitu saja. "Akashi-kun, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kuroko, coba kau lihat ornament ratu itu, dia terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan yang dijadikan patung di sana-"

"Akashi-kun! Jangan biarkan keterkejutan mu itu mendominasi. Berhentilah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, mungkin kau memang kurang istirahat." Kuroko dengan sengaja memotong kalimat Akashi.

Ayolah, Kuroko sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan Akashi, setelah baru saja ia bilang kalau ia habis memimpikan ibunya. Ini pernah terjadi dua tahun lalu, dan Akashi selalu mengatakannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko sudah hatam menghadapi Akashi yang seperti ini.

"Ini sungguhan Kuroko. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia yang dijadikan patung, aku mohon Kuroko ini tidak seperti dua tahun lalu, ini sungguhan." Akashi mencoba untuk meyakinkannya lagi.

Tapi, bukan Kuroko namanya jika percaya pada orang yang sedang gelisah. "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Sungguhan mu itu bisa berujung fatal. Sudah cukup dua tahun yang lalu kau membuat semua orang kerepotan. Ayo kita pulang, kau butuh istirahat." Kuroko langsung menarik tangannya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, Kuroko. Kita bisa mencaritahu saat pasar ini tutup, jika memang itu benar, kita lapor polisi." Imajinasi Akashi sedang berjalan dengan sangat baik sepertinya.

"Jangan buat scenario film misteri sekarang, Akashi-kun."

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak Akashi mengada-ada sebuah scenario film misteri, kata Kuroko. Jujur Akashi tidak bisa melupakan apa yang ia lihat pada komedi putar itu. Rasanya terlihat begitu nyata, seperti hidup. Tapi, sayang tak ada kehidupan dari mata patung itu. Akashi masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Tentu ia tidak bodoh. Ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Kuroko, nyatanya ia tidak percaya apa yang ia katakan, untuk apa ia bilang kalau ia tidak bisa melupakannya? Kuroko pasti hanya bilang, kau kurang istirahat, Akashi-kun.

Akashi melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ya, ia memang belum memejamkan matanya sedaritadi. Dan bodohnya ia malah menikmati secangkir espresso sambil duduk-duduk di sofa depan jendela.

Terkadang ia berpikir ingin memecahkan suatu kasus, terkadang ia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu yang ia duga tak akan pernah ia lakukan, karena ia menganggapnya itu adalah hal bodoh. Sepertinya, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Akashi langsung beranjak dari sofa, menyambar coatnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dan ia benar-benar pergi menuju pasar malam yang sebentar lagi akan tutup itu.

.

Benar saja, saat ia sampai di pasar malam itu, sudah tutup. Ya, memang saat ini lah yang ia tunggu. Biarkan saja Akashi Seijuuroo sedikit bermain dengan imajinasinya, mungkin ia memang sedang membuat scenario film misteri.

Ia langsung berjalan ke arah wahana komedi putar yang menjadi tujuannya. Keadaan memang sangat gelap, sesuai dengan perkiraannya dan perkiraan orang-orang awam. Semua orang juga tahu kalau pasar malam sudah tutup, pasti tidak ada lampu yang menyala.

Akashi mulai memanjat pagar pembatas wahana, dan dengan sangat mudah melewatinya. Tentu saja, pagarnya hanya sebatas pinggangnya, apa yang jadi masalah?

Ia langsung menaiki wahana yang sudah tidak berputar itu. Ia mulai menyalakan senter dan mengarahkannya pada patung ia maksud sejak tiga hari lalu.

Setelah melihatnya lebih dekat, Akashi merasa banyak yang berbeda dari yang ia lihat tiga hari lalu. Ada retakan disekitar patung, seperti yang ia bilang, seperti sengaja ditempel. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu agar dapat membuat retakan lebih besar pada patung itu, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah batu. Dibenturkanlah batu itu pada permukaan patung dan ia berhasil membuat retakan yang lebih parah, bahkan membuat permukaan patung itu terkelupas.

Setelah terkelupas, Akashi menemukan lapisan lain di bawah lapisan yang baru saja ia rusak. Ia hendak memecahkannya lagi dengan batu yang ia pakai, tapi ia merasakan tekanan yang berbeda. Rasanya tidak seperti menghantam benda padat, rasanya seperti menghantam sesuatu yang lunak, seperti lengannya. Akashi semakin penasaran dan mencoba menyentuh permukaan itu. Dan ia begitu sangat terkejut, permukaan itu seperti daging yang dilapisi kulit manusia. Akashi semakin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan patung itu.

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya tadi, Akashi melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya lagi. Ia melihat sebuah lubang besar yang ditambal di sana. Ia merasa curiga dan ya.. agak nano-nano perasaannya. Lubang besar itu tepat berada di samping patung yang ia curigai. Rasa penasaran yang semakin mendominasi, membuat ia berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Ia mencoba menjebolkan lubang itu.

Tak cukup sulit untuk menerobosnya, karena lubang itu hanya ditambal dengan sebuah triplek. Senter pun ia arahkan ke dalam lubang gelap itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat yang ada di dalamnya. Di sana banyak tubuh manusia yang sudah mengering dan tidak dengan kondisi yang baik. Bagian tubuh mereka terpisah-pisah, bau busuk mulai menguar dari lubang itu, Akashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Saking tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia malah melangkah ke dalam lubang besar itu. Ia mendapati banyak sekali bagian tubuh yang digantung di sana. Lalu ia mencoba menyentuhnya. Rasanya seperti asli, ya, seperti daging yang dilapisi kulit manusia. Jasad-jasad ini asli. Akashi langsung menjatuhkan senternya dan menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring.

"Hei, siapa di sana?" teriakan seorang pria sampai ke telinganya.

'Gawat.' Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia hendak melarikan diri, namun pria itu lebih cepat darinya. Sebuah senter yang lain menyorot ke arah wajahnya. Akashi menutupi sedikit wajahnya karena silau. Ia mendapati seorang pria mengenakan seragam security, ternyata seorang penjaga keamanan.

"Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" pria itu tiba-tiba menutup hidung dengan kedua jarinya. "Dan bau busuk ini dari mana asalnya."

Akashi mulai buntu. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskannya? "Anu, aku menemukan keanehan pada wahana ini, dan aku menemukan ini semua." Akashi mencoba menjelaskan.

Petugas keamanan itu mendekat ke arah Akashi dan menyorot lampu senter ke dalam lubang itu. Petugas keamanan itupun kelewat shock melihat itu semua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau seorang detektif?" Petugas itu bertanya dengan nada gegabah pada Akashi.

Akashi mulai berfirasat, rasanya seperti senjata makan tuan, tapi ini bukan perbuatannya! "Bu-bukan.. aku bukan seorang detektif."

"Lantas sedang apa kau di sini?"

.

"Akashi.." panggil seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan, mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap, bersurai biru tua dengan manik senada. Panggilannya terasa akrab. Aomine Daiki, menempatkan dirinya di seberang Akashi dengan sebuah meja yang menjadi pembatas.

Aomine mencoba untuk tenang saat membaca setumpukan kertas berisi olah TKP. Pukul dua pagi, ia dibangunkan dengan kabar seorang pelaku pembunuhan tertangkap basah. Astaga, ada ya manusia seperti itu, pikir Aomine. Pada saat itu juga langsung dilakukan olah TKP, hingga pukul lima pagi ini baru bisa diambil kesimpulan dan nyata.

"Ini hasil yang mengenaskan." Aomine mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, terlihat frustasi, bingung, depresi? Entahlah. Yang jelas teman lamanya ini membuatnya skot jantung.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menatap bingung kepada Aomine. Ia merasa tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Tentu saja, Aomine belum selesai berbicara sepertinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Akashi. Kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal ini?"

Rentetan kata berikutnya membuat Akashi semakin bingung dan gatal ingin melontarkan pertanyaan. "Aomine, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Aomine mencoba menghela nafas dan menariknya kembali, berusaha untuk tenang. "Jujur aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi. Kau positif melakukan pembunuhan. Semua jasad, serta peralatan bedah yang berada di sana, penuh dengan sidik jarimu."

Sepertinya Akashi tidak punya reaksi lain selain mengkerutkan dahinya dan menatap heran Aomine di hadapannya. "Apa maksudmu, Aomine? Bahkan aku hanya menyentuh salah satu dari mereka. Kenapa jadi semuanya?"

"Semua sidik jari yang ada pada jasad serta peralatan bedah di sana, sesuai dengan sampel sidik jarimu, Akashi. Dan berdasarkan kesaksian dari penjaga keamanan, kau berada di sana. Aku sudah menjelaskan bahwa kau sakit mental, tapi-"

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa maksudmu, Aomine? Aku akan dijebloskan ke penjara? Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku." Akashi langsung menyangkal kalimat Aomine dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku sudah berusaha membantumu, Akashi. Tapi, semua yang kau lakukan itu jelas mencurigakan, dan bukti-bukti ini semakin memperjelas apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan." Aomine masih berusaha tenang dan menenangkan temannya itu.

"Aomine.. ini lelucon, kan?" Akashi menurunkan nada bicaranya, terdengar putus asa.

"Maaf, Akashi.. aku tidak bisa membantu lebih jauh lagi."

.

.

.

Saat Akashi sedang mengukir angka satu di dinding sel, seorang petugas membuka pintu selnya. Ia tak langsung menoleh, ia hanya terpaku kepada dinding yang sering ia corat-coret itu. Hari ini sudah terhitung sebagai hari ke-60 ia berada di sel sempit ini.

"Akashi, kau kedatangan tamu." petugas itu memberitahu.

Rasanya asing sekali di telinga Akashi. Semenjak ia dijebloskan kemari, sudah tak ada lagi yang mengunjunginya. Bahkan, ayahnya, satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki, tak ingin mengakuinya lagi sebagai putranya. Tapi, sekarang ia mendengar ada yang ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Ia sangat yakin orang tersebut tidak terikat darah dengan dirinya, tapi siapa?

Akashi tak punya pilihan lain, ia mulai berdiri, berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan dikawal oleh seorang petugas yang sangat ia hafal wajah, nama, gerak-gerik, serta suara.

Sampai di ruang pertemuan, dengan kaca besar sebagai pembatas, ia melihat orang yang tak biasa di balik kaca. Ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai biru langit, dengan manik bulat besar dengan warna senada surainya. Kuroko Tetsuya datang berkunjung untuk pertama kalinya.

Akashi menempatkan dirinya tepat di depan kaca menghadap Kuroko.

"Apa kabarmu, Akashi-kun?" pertanyaan pertama Kuroko sampai di telinganya.

"Aku masih sehat, Kuroko." Akashi menjawab dengan nada datar, atau pasrah?

"Aku baru mendapat kabar ini dua hari yang lalu. Makanya, aku ingin cepat-cepat mengunjungimu."

"Kau tahu dari siapa, Kuroko?" giliran Akashi bertanya.

Kuroko memberi jeda sejenak. "Dari Aomine-kun."

"Lama sekali ia memberitahumu, Kuroko."

"Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat memberitahu." Dengan cepat Kuroko menyangkal. "Tapi karena tidak sengaja aku menanyakan kabarmu padanya, Aomine-kun tidak punya jawaban lain selain memberitahu yang sebenarnya."

Akashi hanya tersenyum pahit saat mendengar jawaban yang terkesan tak ingin ia dengar. Rasanya, seakan Aomine benar-benar ingin mengisolasinya di penjara, tapi ia tahu maksud dari Aomine ada benarnya juga.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Akashi-kun? Aku sudah bilang 'kan agar kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Terdengar Kuroko sedang menahan isakannya.

Akashi tak menyangka, bahwa kelakuan bodohnya ini bisa membuat temannya kecewa setengah mati seperti ini. Apa kejadian ini menjadi bagian dari kesalahannya? Padahal, ia 'merasa' tidak membunuh siapapun. Menyembelih hewan saja tidak pernah, bagaimana bisa ia menyembelih tubuh manusia?

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku harus kembali bekerja." Kuroko bersiap-siap pergi.

Kuroko beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun suara Akashi membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungiku, Kuroko."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis sejenak sebelum berbalik dan menghilangkan diri dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Jika tidak salah hitung, mungkin saja tidak. Ingat, Akashi tidak pernah salah. Hari ini adalah hari ke-360 dirinya tinggal di balik jeruji besi. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan untuk dirinya di penjara. Banyak beberapa kegiatan 'baik' yang selalu ia lakukan. Diam-diam ia berharap agar cepat dikeluarkan, tapi ia sangat meragukan argumennya tersendiri.

Di saat Akashi sedang mengerjakan kegiatan kebersihan, seorang petugas yang selalu menjaganya menghampirinya tiba-tiba, lalu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Seseorang berkunjung untuk menemuimu."

Akashi mengerjap sejenak, sudah hampir satu bulan tak ada seorang pun yang kembali menjenguknya. Sebelumnya, Kuroko selalu rutin datang setiap minggu.

"Apa dia memiliki surai biru muda?" Akashi bertanya memastikan.

"Sayang sekali kau salah, Akashi-san. Pria ini mempunyai surai hijau tua." Petugas itu menjelaskan, singkat. "Maaf, Akashi-san, kau sudah sangat ditunggu. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lama."

Sambil berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan, ia berpikir bahwa sepertinya ia mengenal tamunya kali ini. Tapi, ia takut salah orang. Ah, ia 'kan tidak pernah salah.

Sesampainya di ruang pertemuan, ia bisa melihat 'tamu'nya dari balik kaca. Seorang pria bersurai hijau tua, tepatnya seperti lumut, seperti yang dikatakan petugasnya.

"Yo, Midorima. Hisashiburi." Pembukaan yang sudah sangat basi memang, tapi Akashi tak menghiraukannya, ia duduk dengan tenang tanpa perasaan canggung sedikit pun di depan kaca, menghadap sahabat lamanya itu.

Midorima Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sedikitpun. 'Ia tidak banyak berubah, hanya tinggi badan mungkin?' pikir Akashi saat sahabatnya masih belum ingin membuka mulut.

"Apa kabarmu, Akashi?" pertanyaan pertama Midorima meluncur begitu saja.

Akashi sempat tersenyum sejenak mendengar pertanyaannya yang terdengar posesif itu. "Biasanya, hanya Kuroko yang menanyakan hal itu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan sangat tenang, seakan ia sedang tidak berada di penjara.

"Bagaimana keadaan psikologismu? Apa kau masih waras?" pertanyaan kedua Midorima meluncur kembali.

"Apa aku sedang dites lagi? Tentu saja aku waras, Midorima." Akashi sedikit mengeluarkan nada protes.

"Tentu saja kau waras. Apa yang kau rasakan setelah membunuh orang?" pertanyaan ketiga Midorima meluncur lagi, apa Akashi sedang diinterogasi untuk kedua kalinya?

Akashi menggeleng sejenak. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Secara aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Kalau kau belum pernah melakukannya, untuk apa kau di sini? Aku dengar perusahaan keluargamu sedang berkembang pesat. Perusahaan mu sekarang bergerak di bidang IT." Midorima kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Midorima." Akashi tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Tuan, waktu anda satu menit lagi." Seorang petugas dari belakang Midorima mengingatkan waktu kunjungannya.

Keheningan sempat menghentikan percakapan mereka sejenak, sampai Akashi berucap memecah keheningan.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan rumah sakit yang kau kelola? Apa sudah berkembang pesat?"

"Ya, sangat berkembang. Sampai rumah sakit ku dapat memberi pengobatan gratis bagi pertolongan darurat dan orang tidak mampu."

Akashi mulai bisa tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya."

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang Akashi masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan dan hendak menarik Akashi dari ruangan itu. Waktu kunjungan telah usai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Akasih?" Midorima bertanya dengan nada yang terburu-buru, hendak mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera.

Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasanya, ia terlihat pasrah dan ia tersenyum kecut. "Aku pun juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Midorima."

Akashi pun segera ditarik oleh petugas, keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Midorima sempat terdiam sejenak dan mengabaikan suruhan dari petugas yang mengharuskannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Akashi-san, kau akan segera dibebaskan hari ini, mari ikuti saya."

Petugas kesayangannya tiba-tiba membuka jeruji selnya dan memberikan kabar yang sangat mustahil didengarnya. Siapa yang berani membebaskannya?

Akashi tak punya pilihan lain dan hanya mengikuti langkah petugas itu. Hingga beberapa langkah, ia sudah keluar dari area penjara dan menuju ke sebuah ruang pertemuan, ruang pertemuan yang lain, yang lebih layak dari yang kemarin-kemarin.

Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat beberapa sofa, ada yang panjang dan ada sofa tunggal. Di sofa tunggal, ada seseorang yang duduk di sana, seorang petugas yang lain. Di sofa panjang, seorang yang baru saja kemarin berkunjung tengah duduk di sana. Ya, Midorima hari ini datang berkunjung lagi sepertinya.

"Silahkan duduk, Akashi-san." Tukas petugas yang duduk di sofa itu.

Akashi langsung menempatkan dirinya di sofa seberang sofa yang diduduki Midorima. Ia menatap Midorima dengan tatapan yang sangat bingung. Baru kali ini ia merasa canggung bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Akashi-san, kau akan dibebaskan hari ini, dikarenakan kelakuan baikmu terus meningkat selama setahun berada di sini. Lalu, Midorima-san bersedia membantumu membayar denda yang harus kau tanggung." Ucap petugas itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa Akashi dapat dibebaskan.

Akashi terus terdiam sampai-sampai lupa mengatupkan mulutnya. "Be-begitu? Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini sekarang?" Akashi bertanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Ya, tentu saja. Midorima-san datang untuk menjemputmu, Akashi-san." Petugas itu langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba Midorima berdiri dari sofa. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Ayo kita pulang, Akashi."

Akashi agak enggan untuk mengikuti Midorima. Ia melihati petugas yang sedang duduk di sofa itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Seakan mengerti maksud Akashi, petugas itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya, Akashi beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti Midorima.

.

"Ini rumahku, aku tinggal sendiri, dan kamarmu ada di sebelah sana. Aku yakin kau belum memiliki baju sehari-hari, biar aku antar kau membeli baju dan perlengkapan lain yang kau butuhkan-"

"Tunggu, Midorima." Akashi langsung memotong pembicaraan Midorima. "Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu? Kenapa kau tidak membawaku ke rumahku sendiri?" berentetan pertanyaan dibabat habis oleh Akashi.

Midorima sempat terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Rumahmu sudah disita oleh ayahmu sendiri. Seluruh perusahaan yang kau pegang sudah diambli alih oleh ayahmu lagi, dan ironisnya, ayahmu sudah tidak mengakuimu sebagai putranya."

Akashi tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Jujur saja, ia sangat terkejut Midorima bisa mengetahui segalanya. Seharusnya, Midorima tidak perlu mengurusinya sampai seperti ini, bukan?

Midorima pergi meninggalkannya sejenak, lalu ia kembali dengan satu setel pakaian. "Ini pakaian lamaku. Aku pikir ini sudah pas di tubuhmu yang sekarang. Sementara kau pakai ini, kita akan membeli baju untukmu."

Akashi hanya mengambil pakaian itu dan menatap Midorima sejenak. Ah, iya, Midorima semakin tinggi saja. Secara Midorima sudah tinggi sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya.

Sesegera mungkin Akashi pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke toko baju, membelikan Akashi beberapa pakaian.

.

.

.

Berbulan-bulan Akashi menjalani hidup barunya yang sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ia merasa antara nyaman dan tidak nyaman di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia merasa terlalu menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Midorima. Tapi, Midorima berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang menjebaknya, dan mungkin masih mengincarnya hingga saat ini. Tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, Akashi memilih untuk menurut saja.

Hari ini pun, Akashi hanya diam saja di rumah Midorima, tak pergi kemanapun tanpa Midorima. Akashi hanya mengerjakan berbagai hal yang disukainya, seperti bermain basket di halaman belakang, dan mencoba untuk membuat masakan yang enak. Sadar ia hanya menumpang, ia juga harus memberikan yang terbaik bagi si empu rumah.

Di siang yang cukup terik ini, Akashi agak sedikit malas berpanas-panasan di halaman belakang untuk bermain basket. Ia hanya ingin menggambar sesuatu sambil diiringi music klasik. Mendengar music klasik, mengingatkan akan dirinya tidak buruk dalam memainkan violin.

Di saat-saat yang sangat khidmat itu, Akashi tak sadar, baru saja ada orang yang meretas keamanan rumah Midorima secara diam-diam. Akashi masih senang dengan dunianya sendiri. Entah kemana pendengarannya yang sangat sensitif dan kepribadiannya yang selalu gampang ter _distract_.

Entah salah penyusup atau murni kecerobohan Akashi, penyusup itu langsung menarik tubuh Akashi hingga jatuh dari sofa. Sketch book serta pensil yang sedaritadi berada di tangan Akashi, jatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menyentuh lantai.

Kepala Akashi ditundukkan setunduk-tunduknya oleh tangan penyusup itu, sehingga Akashi tak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah penyusup tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat lamban, ia terlambat untuk menghindar, bahkan tak bisa menghindar. Sebilah pisau menancap ke dalam perutnya, perlahan darah merembes dari dalam bajunya.

Setengah mati Akashi menahan rasa sakit, ditambah sang penyusup menggoyang-goyangkan pisau yang sudah menancap di sana. Penyusup itu meraih tangan Akashi dan mengarahkannya untuk menggenggam pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Tangan penyusup itu menggenggam tangan Akashi yang berada pada gagang pisau, lalu mendorong pisau itu agar menancap semakin dalam. Akashi meringis nyaris tak terdengar.

Di detik-detik sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri, pelaku kejahatan ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia di telinganya.

.

Midorima terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ia mendapati alat keamanan rumahnya sudah diretas. Tanpa langkah terburu-buru, Midorima masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sesampainya di dalam, ia melihat bahwa rumahnya masih rapi, dan yang paling penting tidak ada barang yang hilang. Keadaan ini sangat tidak mungkin terjadi jika baru saja rumahnya di rampok.

Ia mengambil kemungkinan yang lain, mungkin Akashi pergi keluar dan lupa mengunci pintunya. Tidak mungkin, batin Midorima menolak kemungkinan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia melangkah menuju ruang favorit Akashi, ruang tengah. Keadaan di ruang tengah pun sama dengan ruang depan tadi, masih sangat rapi. Sampai, matanya melihat sebuah sketch book dan pensil yang tergeletak di lantai.

Midorima mencoba untuk mendekat kea rah dua benda itu. Akhirnya, ia menemukan keanehan dari serangkaian kasus gila ini. Ia melihat Akashi sudah tergeletak di lantai, di belakang sofa dengan luka menganga pada perutnya. Secepat kilat Midorima menelpon ambulans dari rumah sakitnya untuk segera menjemput korban perencanaan pembunuhan ini.

Midorima segera mungkin mengecek keberadaan denyut nadi Akashi. Untungnya masih berdenyut dan nafasnya masih berhembus, ia hanya tak sadarkan diri. Sebagai pertolongan pertama, Midorima segera mengambil sebuah handuk dan menutup luka pada perutnya, sedikit menekannya agar pendaharan berhenti, meskipun ia tahu sebenarnya Akashi sudah mengalami pendarahan hebat sejak empat jam lalu.

"Akashi.." lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

"Midorima-kun, bagaimana keadaan Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berjalan dengan terburu-buru ke arah Midorima. Kabar yang baru saja sampai padanya kemarin, membuat Kuroko sedikit kelabakan karena baru bisa datang menjenguk hari ini. Padahal, beritanya baru kemarin.

Midorima hanya memejamkan mata lalu menggelengkan kepala. Gelagat yang membuat Kuroko sedikit bingung. Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar pada dinding dan menatap Kuroko serius.

"Ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Bahkan ia belum membuka mulutnya semenjak sadar tiga jam yang lalu." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang lagi-lagi tidak merosot sesenti pun.

"Di mana dia sekarang, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada agak khawatir yang ketara.

Midorima hanya menggeser bola matanya ke arah sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan antara lorong dan kamar inap pasien. "Di dalam ada Aomine, ia sedang berusaha mengajak bicara Akashi, agar dia bisa memberitahu siapa yang menikamnya."

"Boleh aku masuk sekarang?"

"Sebaiknya, kita tunggu saja sampai Aomine selesai dengannya." Ucap Midorima mengusul.

.

Setelah satu jam lebih berbicara dengan 'batu', tentu saja Aomine keluar dari kamar inap Akashi dengan wajah masam dan tidak mendapat hasil barang seujung jari. Midorima dan Kuroko secara berbarengan menghampiri Aomine.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan kesaksian dari korban. Aku seperti bicara dengan batu." Aomine mengacak rambutnya geram. "Tapi, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang jarang. Banyak korban kejahatan yang kutangani seperti itu. Tapi, tetap saja bikin tensi sedikit naik."

Kuroko terasa sudah sangat gemas ingin mengomeli Akashi, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengomelinya betulan. Bisa-bisa Akashi melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Kuroko melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang inap Akashi. Ia langsung mendapati pria bersurai merah itu tengah berbaring menghadap jendela dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Memang, Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, tapi hal itu tidak pernah mengecohkan Akashi. Akashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menganggap dirinya ada dan tidak pernah lupa jika ia sedang berada di dekatnya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain,yang terkadang masih terkejut saat dirinya muncul tiba-tiba.

Tapi, Akashi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Ia seperti air tenang tanda dalam. Akashi sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, jangankan tubuhnya, menengokkan kepalanya saja enggan.

Kuroko berjalan kembali lebih dekat. "Akashi-kun, apa kau sudah makan siang? Ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang, kau harus makan."

Kuroko segera menarik kursi terdekat, ia duduk dekat ranjang Akashi. Akashi masih tetap diam dan tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Apa mungkin langit biru kali ini sangat berarti untuk dirinya? Kuroko masih berusaha agar Akashi ingin cerita, jangankan ingin cerita, ia ingin Akashi memakan sesuatu, karena ia baru saja koma.

"Apa kau ingin menyantap makan siang di halaman rumah sakit, Akashi-kun?" Ide baru pun muncul dari kepala Kuroko.

Dan aneh tapi nyata, Akashi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kuroko. "Ya, aku ingin makan di halaman rumah sakit." Kalimat pertama Akashi setelah koma, muncul.

Kuroko segera meminta kursi roda kepada suster, lalu kursi roda diantarkan ke ruang inap Akashi. Kuroko juga membantu Akashi untuk menempatkan diri di kursi roda. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju halaman belakang di rumah sakit ini.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, "apa Akashi-kun rindu dengan dunia luar?" Kuroko menyiapkan semangkuk sup yang menjadi menu makan siang Akashi. Ia membukakan plastik penutup pada atas mangkuk.

"Lihat, Akashi-kun, mereka membuatkan sup tofu kesukaanmu. Pasti Midorima-kun yang menyarankan." Kuroko sedikit mengaduk sup yang masih hangat itu agar bumbu yang mengendap dapat bercampur kembali.

"Berikan padaku, Kuroko. Aku bisa memakannya sendiri." Minta Akashi dengan sopan. Mungkin nafsu makan Akashi sedikit meningkat saat dengar sup tofu.

Kuroko segera memberikan mangkuknya kepada Akashi. Dan Akashi segera mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Diam-diam Kuroko bersyukur bahwa temannya belum hilang kewarasannya.

.

"Kuroko, sudah pukul sepuluh, kau tidak ingin pulang?" Midorima sedikit menginterupsi Kuroko yang sedang nikmat dengan dunia sendiri.

"Chihiro-kun akan datang sebentar lagi, aku akan pulang bersamanya." Kuroko kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas. Ia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko. Lorong panjang yang tak pernah gelap ini mengantarkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki sampai ke pendengaran mereka berdua. Spontan meraka langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke sumber suara. Seorang lelaki dengan surai abu-abu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Chihiro-kun?" Orang yang dipanggil tersebut sampai di hdapan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kuroko." Ajak Mayuzumi Chihiro kepada Kuroko.

Midorima menatap Mayuzumi dengan tatapan yang kurang segan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Merasa terganggu dengan tatapan itu, Mayuzumi balik menatap Midorima.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Mayuzumi bertanya demikian.

"Tidak." Midorima hanya memutar bola mata.

Kuroko mulai beranjak dari kursi dan hendak mengajak Mayzumi untuk segera pulang. Tapi, Mayuzumi seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Chihiro-kun?"

"Apa aku boleh menjenguknya sebentar?" Mayuzumi langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada Midorima.

"Maaf, jam jenguk sudah habis." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja."

Midorima hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, lima menit saja waktumu."

Mayuzumi segera membuka pintu kamar inap. Di sana, ia melihat Akashi masih tersadar sambil membaca buku. Mayuzumi agak menyunggingkan senyum. Kuroko mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihat Akashi masih tersadar.

"Lho, Akashi-kun belum tidur? Kau harus segera tidur." Kuroko mendekat lebih dulu.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuroko. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, Kuroko-" tiba-tiba kalimat Akashi terasa tersendat di kerongkongan. Ia memperlihatkan wajah terkejutnya yang sangat berbeda.

Dari balik pintu Midorima mengamati perubahan raut wajah Akashi. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan nyaris tidak bersuara, ia pergi meninggalkan lorong.

Di luar dugaan, Mayuzumi menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Mendengar suara kunci yang dipasang, Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mayuzumi.

"Chihiro-kun, apa kau mengunci pintunya?" Mayuzumi tak menjawab dan hanya berjalan ke arah mereka.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Tak terduga pula Akashi menjerit.

Lebih tak terduga lagi, Mayuzumi segera berlari ke arah Akashi, melempar Kuroko ke lantai. Mayuzumi naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih Akashi tepat di perutnya dengan cepat, lalu mencekik leher Akashi dengan tangan yang masih dibalut sarung tangan.

"Ku pikir kau sudah mati." Mayuzumi berbicara nyaris tak terdengar.

Nafas Akashi tersengal, suaranya tersangkut. Ia tak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Kuroko masih tak sadarkan diri karena membentur lantai. Akashi menggeliat kesakitan, kakinya bergerak sangat gusar. Terasa jahitan di perutny terbuka kembali. Perlahan darah merembes dari bajunya. Mayuzumi tak menghiraukan darah itu, ia terus mencekik lehernya, berharap patah.

Tangan Akashi yang bebas, mencoba menggapai wajah Mayuzumi. Ia berhasil membuat guratan cakar dari kukunya. Mayuzumi masih tak bergeming dan tetap fokus untuk memtahkan leher Akashi.

"POLISI! BUKA PINTUNYA! RUMAH SAKIT INI TELAH KAMI KEPUNG!" Suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan Mayuzumi. Ia sempat lengah beberapa detik.

Adanya kesempatan itu, Akashi segera meninju wajah Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi pun jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia terbatuk hebat dan berusaha memasok oksigen. Pintu pun mulai di dobrak oleh orang di luar sana. Mayuzumi segera bangkit dan kembali mencekik Akashi.

"Jangan pikir kau punya kesempatan."

Belum sempat menghirup udara, nafasnya kembali tersengal. Rasanya ia tidak ingin menyerah, tapi jika tidak ada oksigen begini, bagaimana bisa. Terasa kesadarannya hanya tersisa satu persen di kerongkongannya.

Pintu nyaris terbuka, melihat keadaan Akashi yang semakin pucat bak mayat, Mayuzumi merasa di atas angin. Setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka. Mayuzumi segera melarikan diri lewat jendela. Tembakan polisi pun meleset semua.

Polisi dengan nametag Aomine itu pun segera melihat ke bawah lewat jendela. Ia melihat Mayuzumi yang sudah terkapar tak bergerak di atas tanah. Beberapa petugas yang berjaga di bawah, segera mengecek kesadaran Mayuzumi.

" _Kita kehilangan dia."_ Suara menggema dari walkie talkie miik Aomine.

Aomine terasa tak bisa menahan amarah dan merasa kesal dengan dirinya. Namun, sebelum itu ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Akashi yang nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

"Medis! Ada dua korban di sini."

Ia segera menghampiri Akashi yang sudah pucat wajahnya, ia menampar pelan pipinya berharap ia masih bisa membuka matanya. "Akashi, buka matamu!"

Beruntung, Akashi masih bisa membuka matanya meskipun tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Tak lama kemudian, para medis segera datang. Meraka langsung memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan kepada, yang lainnya mengangkut Kuroko ke ranjang di ruang yang berbeda. Kuroko mendapat sedikit pendarahan dari pelipisnya, berpotensi luka dari dalam juga.

Midorima yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat, kembali ke dalam ruang inap Akashi dan ia langsung disambut Aomine.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Midorima bertanya sebagai pembuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke reallitanya. Ia butuh pasokan oksigen."

"Beruntunglah, aku memasok banyak oksigen di gedung ini."

"Tadi itu, panggilan yang tepat, Midorima."

.

.

.

Tertulis di batu nisan 'Di sini Terbaring Mayuzumi Chihiro'. Kuroko hanya memandang batu nisan itu dengan mata yang berair. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, di hari di mana Mayuzumi menghempaskan dirinya ke lantai dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan, tak ada yang memberitahunya. Akashi yang menjadi salah satunya saksi di sana, tak ingin bercerita.

Akashi berdiri, berdampingan dengan Kuroko di depan batu nisan itu. Akashi merasa bersalah, tapi ia tak bisa menceritakannya. Pasalnya, Mayuzumi tengah mengincar nyawanya, dan berakhir dengan nyawa Mayuzumi yang melayang, Kuroko pasti akan langsung menuduhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kuroko. Sebentar lagi akan gelap." Akashi mencoba membujuk pemilik surai biru muda itu, tapi hanya kebisuan yang ia dapat.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi orang seperti ini. Ia mencoba menggandeng tangan Kuroko untuk diajak pulang, namun tangannya malah ditepis oleh Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan hinggap di bahunya. Ia menengok kepada si empu tangan. "Biar aku antar Tetsu pulang, kau pulang saja bersama Midorima."

Akashi hanya menundukkan kepala, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Midorima. Midorima segera membawanya ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

Setelah menempuh beberapa rintangan yang sangat berat, yaitu tipisnya waktu untuk menulis. Akhirnya, saya mempublis sebuah fanfik baru!

Well well, ceritanya nih mau bikin fanfik yang penuh teka-teki gitu wkwk, tapi kayaknya gagal deh. maapin yah?

Dan saya yakin kalian bertanya-tanya, KENAPA MAYUZUMI NGINCAR AKASHI?! Well, itu rahasia author wkwk. ga lah canda.

Jadi ceritanya itu... ada sebuah konflik yang tidak transparan di antara Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Saya berniat untuk membuat rinciannya di cerita yang lain heheh. jadi tunggu yah?

Dan ini dia yang ga pernah saya lupakan untuk diucapkan, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang masih setia maupun tidak juga tidak apa-apa. WELCOME FOR FIRST READER! Anda mendapat satu unit stang motor di dalam mimpi wkwk. maapin yah?

Sampai bertemu di karya saya berikutny.

Ja~


End file.
